The present invention pertains to an overhead lamp assembly for use in a vehicle and particularly to a multi-purpose courtesy light for use in providing general lighting as well as selectable spot lighting for one or more sides of the vehicle.
Courtesy lights are commonly used in vehicles to provide interior lighting for vehicles for entrance and egress and are activated upon opening of a door or, more recently, by the transmission of a keyless entry code from a key fob which unlocks the doors and illuminates the interior of the vehicle.
Overhead consoles frequently integrally include such courtesy lights for providing diffuse general illumination and in some instances include spot lighting which is selectively used for reading maps or other reading material without distracting the driver. In some instances, the driver also needs focused lighting for reading material when the vehicle is not in operation. Accordingly, both diffuse lighting for general illumination of the interior of the vehicle and spot lighting for either the driver or passenger side is desirable and has been provided by a number of different lighting arrangements in commercial use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,434 discloses a dual functioning light fixture which provides both diffuse and spot lighting which id directable. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,609 also discloses a selectable lighting control integrated in a grabhandle assembly in which a bulb is in a fixed location and a selectable light control panel is moved in front of the bulb for providing diffuse or spot lighting therefrom.